


Enough

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: A friendship on the precipice of something more.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Enough

Standing beside the vast window that looked out into the limitless galaxy, Armitage’s eyes followed the movements of the woman he had yet to admit his true feelings for. The pair of you had struck up a strange almost friendship over the past few months, and he recently found himself looking at you differently, with an affection that terrified him. The harsh light of the docking bay seemed to somehow soften around you as you laughed at something one of the pilots said before returning to your duties. 

The corners of your lips quirked up as your eyes met his across the hanger, and he knew he had been caught. Cheeks flushing a little, he awkwardly gave you a small nod, mentally cursing himself for looking like a total dork. What sort of a guy just stands there staring? You probably thought he was some sort of creep. 

“Hello, General.” There was a melodic lilt to your voice that had him fighting back a dreamy sigh and he wondered how it would feel to hear his name falling from your lips.

Placing his hands behind his back, he tried to look confident as he turned to look out across the stars as if it were exactly what he had always been doing. The only indication he had heard your greeting was an almost imperceptible nod in your direction.

Standing beside him, your eyes scanned the distance as if trying to figure out what he was looking for. 

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you. The hairs on his arms raising a little as he felt how close you were, just millimetres separating your arm from his. Glancing over at you, he was surprised to find you looking at him curiously. 

“Was there something you wanted, Lieutenant?” His usual clipped tone was smoothed around the edges and much quieter than he had intended. Part of him wanted to appear irritated by your presence in the hope you would leave, and this sweet torture of being so close yet so far would be over.

“Yes, but we can’t always have what we want, can we General.” There was something in the way your eyes trailed from his face back to the view that piqued his interest further. A soft melancholy seemed to wash over you and he frowned, wanting nothing more than to ensure your happiness for reasons he could not fathom. 

“That is true. Sometimes, the things we want would be better for us not succeeding in our desires.” He watched your reflection, wondering how his brief bout of honesty would be taken. 

“How do you know? Perhaps the thing you desire would be infinitely richer for having you in their life. Perhaps it does not require a reason to return your ‘want’. Perhaps it doesn’t need to be convinced or to have irrefutable proof to know that taking that step into the unknown would be the best decision you both made.” Your voice was so quiet, Hux wondered if you had intended to voice any of these thoughts out loud. He watched your eyes scanning the stars, considering carefully whether to answer and if he did, what that answer should be.

“I fear the things I desire do not see me in that way.” He eventually replied, breaking the silence that had built around you. “I desire order and prosperity. That is my focus, my need for the galaxy.”

“That isn’t true.” Your voice was flat as you called him out. Part of him horrified that you seemed to have an insight and part of him amused that you were brave enough to call your General a liar to his face. “You’re scared, but you don’t have to be. You are enough, just you. Not you as General. Not you as a ‘Hux’. Just you.”

“I wish that were true.” He sighed, surprised at the words as they slipped from his lips. He did wish he were enough but to say it, to put that out into the universe… he gripped his hands tighter behind his back. “I know what I am.” He wore his reputation as an armor, hid behind it, yet somehow you managed to sneak through.

“You need to quiet those noises in your head.” He was aware of you sneaking a glance at him. “I am assuming the voice of your father is in there. Ren? Pryde? Nobody can compete with all that, even if they want to cut through all the chatter and show you the truth.”

The truth? His brow furrowed as his eyes caught yours in the dark reflection. There was such warmth in your gaze, such hope with a touch of nerves. Were you really telling him that you had been having similar thoughts about him? Someone like you could not possibly want him, he was a failure, a monster. The only reason any woman would want to be aligned with him would be for the power, the position. Armitage Hux genuinely believed he was incapable of being loved for just him and nothing else. 

Returning his gaze to the galaxy, he felt the weight of those voices that echoed through his mind. Snoke, Ren, his father, all calling him weak, laughing at him. Tentatively, he reached out a gloved hand, finding yours, and as soon as he felt your fingers wrap around his, the voices receded. You calmed him, made him believe he was worth more, that he could achieve anything. 

Standing side by side, holding hands and staring out into the vastness of space, the world fell away leaving just the two of you, taking that step out into the unknown together.


End file.
